


Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [38]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Familial Relationship, Gen, anakin being a dad figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt # 1 Decorating the Christmas TreeCharacter: Anakin SkywalkerWarning: N/ANotes: Reader is a child in this





	Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree

“What colour baubles do you want to put on the tree first?” You look up at your mentor, your father figure as he asks this, before looking around at the array of christmas tree decorations that litter the floor. You have never decorated a christmas tree before, and there are so many choices. 

“The purple ones!” You smiled up at him as you reached for the bauble that had caught your eye, shiny and deep purple. 

Anakin reached for his own and while he easily placed his own on the tree, you struggled to reach further than a few feet up the tree, but you didn’t mind. Together you started to decorate the tree, you covering the bottom half, and he covering the top. It was gaudy. Naturally as you, a child, had been asked to help, but it was the sort of gaud that made you smile. 

“You want to put the star on top of the tree?” You nodded your head vigorously and at first tried to use the force, after all you were young and still needed the practice, but it barely moved, maybe wobbled a bit. 

“Hey, it’s okay” Anakin reached down and lifted you up and on to his shoulders, now tall enough to reach the top of the tree, you reached forward and placed the star right where you wanted it. Sure, you weren’t the best jedi padawan yet, but that was okay. Your mentor didn’t mind, he was kind and he always found a way around it. 

“Merry Christmas, Master Anakin.” You smiled down at him and he returned it.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.” It was going to be a good christmas, the first proper one you’d ever really had. 


End file.
